Ningyo
by Passion's Spirit
Summary: After a long difficult mission, Itachi and Kisame decide to take a break at a mythical lake. What does Kisame find in that lake that has his heart longing for more?


This is my first fanfic. I always thought about who (or what) could be Kisame's... soul mate I guess you could say. The idea came to me as I was flipping through channels and found a movie about a mermaid, I didn't watch it, but it was enough to jog my imagination. So, I came up with this little one-shot. It could extend into being a long story, but I don't really have much motivation. I might continue it, but eh. I'm a busy person. Anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the mermaid.

* * *

Kisame watched as a single white cloud swam in the bright blue sky, the cool breeze blowing gently through his navy hair. He let himself lie down on the grass, propped up by his elbows in a relaxed position.

"It's a nice day today, no?" Kisame commented to his dark haired partner who sat beside him. They sat at the shore of a large clear lake they had come across on their way back to the base after a rather difficult mission. It was a beautiful lake, '_and good enough to swim in'_, he thought to himself.

Itachi's gaze lingered over the lake, finding its small waves calming. "Hn," he replied without glancing at his partner.

Kisame sighed. He just couldn't seem to get his supposed friend to speak. Maybe Itachi didn't trust his own partner to share stories or put out a comment here and there. Nah. It was just in his nature to remain silent, he supposed. Perhaps if he asked an open ended question…?

Before Kisame had the chance to think up of a conversation starter, Itachi stood up and walked towards the trees surrounding them. "I'm going to take a walk," he stated before Kisame could ask. Usually that meant he was going to take a while to sort out his thoughts.

After several quiet moments alone, Kisame discarded his Akatsuki cloak and the rest of his clothing, leaving him naked and ready to slip into the lake as he had planned. He didn't care if Itachi came back at any moment; he did this all the time. Swimming was his passion… well, other than fighting that is.

Kisame stepped into the lake, shivering as the cool water lapped up on his legs. Slowly, he walked towards its center until he was chest-deep in. Unable to contain himself, he dived in, submerging his whole blue-tinted body in the water and taking several laps around.

After a while, Kisame stopped and sat in the water near the shore. _'Where's Itachi?'_, Kisame thought to himself worriedly. He was about to get up and step out of the seemingly magical water before a large 

splash in the center of the lake disrupted his thoughts. _'What was that?'_ Tense and alert, Kisame reached over at where he had Samehada and gripped its handle firmly, ready for battle should it come.

Slowly, light blue hair and bright blue eyes peeked out from the center of the lake. Kisame stared in awe as the creature before him came closer, cautiously yet curiously. _'A female'_. Kisame watched as the girl rose half-way out of the water until it was only up to her waist. She was naked.

The girl blinked curiously as Kisame's gaze traveled from her eyes to her lips and then lingering at her breasts for a moment before slowly scanning down her cream colored stomach and moving lower, expecting to see her womanhood. What he saw however, surprised him. The girl's stomach had several teal scales scattered about and came down to her hips, where the teal colored fish-like tail began. She was a mermaid, and a beautiful one at that.

"W-what… who are you?" Kisame asked, releasing his grip from Samehada and his mouth agape.

The mermaid merely tilted her head and blinked at his words. Apparently she did not understand what he was saying. This time, it was her turn to examine this human's strange body. She swam closer to him as bright blue eyes lingered at Kisame's muscular arms and chest before gazing over his visible abdominals and down to his waist through the clear water. Then, she giggled.

It was Kisame's turn to tilt his head in confusion at the mermaid's melodious voice. It was light and beautiful, like music to his ears and as soothing as water. He was distracted for a moment before he realized what she was giggling at. Kisame blushed lightly as he looked down at his own semi-hardened member that had resulted from his perverse gazing at the mermaid, but instead of covering it up like he felt like doing, he chuckled along with the mermaid's sweet giggles. Soon, their laughter grew until it echoed around the clearing.

After they both quieted down, Kisame gathered the courage to come closer to the mermaid. He neared her slowly and cautiously as if he were afraid she might swim away. Her blue eyes never left his and she seemed to sense his caring nature and harmless intent. Curious, Kisame submerged his hand and let it glide slowly from the mermaid's scaly yet smooth hip and down to her mid-tail. She didn't know why she had let him. She never let anyone see her, much less touch her.

The mermaid closed her eyes and let Kisame feel the texture of her tail. After he pulled his hand away, she opened her eyes to meet his friendly gaze. Curiosity took the better of her like it did him and she raised one ivory colored delicate hand to touch his toned muscular leg. She didn't have any so of course she was tempted to feel his. Sure, she could gain a human form like his if she were to step out of water, but she never felt the need to.

The sound of bushes rustling made the blue-haired mythical creature pull her hand away and Kisame to snap his head in the direction of the sound. Sensing it was Itachi, he relaxed.

"Hey, Itachi-san, come look at this!" Kisame called, not bothering to keep amazement out of his voice.

"What is it?" Itachi asked in a monotonous voice as he came closer. Although his voice was dull, his black orbs showed curiosity at Kisame's uncontainable emotion.

"I-" Kisame started to share his new found discovery and turned his head back to the memaid in front of him, but she was gone. "… what? She's gone?"

Itachi stood on the shore near Kisame as his partner dived underwater then came back up with an obvious look of disappointment. Itachi sighed as he noticed Kisame's rather lively manhood. "Listen, Kisame-san… I understand it can get quite lonely for a shinobi, but I don't want to hear about your fantasies."

"No, I…" Was all Kisame said before he trailed off and decided to drop the subject. Itachi would never believe him. Maybe it was all in his imagination? "Forget it." With a frown, Kisame stepped out of the water and walked over to where his clothes lay to change. To his surprise, his smile returned as he bent over and took a beautiful spiral shell from the top of his clothes and into his large calloused hand. His heart fluttered as his thoughts drifted to the one creature who could've left him this rather precious gift: the mermaid.

* * *

Like any other author, I like it when people read my work and love it when people comment on it. hint-review-hint Thanks for reading!


End file.
